


Affectionate touch (Translation)

by KrisseDeKovats



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisseDeKovats/pseuds/KrisseDeKovats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Affectionate touch on the scar of her arm....."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate touch (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to try to do an english translation of my fanfiction I posted yesterday. I tested how it works with google translate, which was okay, except that everyone was a he to the translator. Here it is. an actual translation try, I hope you can enjoy it with my bad english too!

  
  


With an affectionate touch he examined the scar on her arm, which might never hear ever. He looked up and his eyes meg the blue eyes, he took his hands away immediately. He feared her anger or making her upset with his touch with no permission. But all he has got was a smile and a question in her eyes “what would you like?”

They could not communicate. They did not share a language, so all they have left is the body language. He looked down again on the scar, to which the woman covered it with the other hand. The Green eyes were gazing in the blue eyes again.

“Reynir” She said to the guy, who jumped like a dog, who reached to his name when the owner calls him.

She didn’t say a word but lifted her hand, creating an invisible mask around her face. She removed this invisible mask. It was pointless to say “take it off”, he would not understand. But this sign reached its aim and the Icelander removed the mask and threw it on the floor. The woman slowly crawled on his lap, Embrace him closer, but she was only playing around with him while smiling.

Her lips slowly and gently touched the other’s lips. Reynir closed his eyes and leaned closer, but the Norwegian didn’t let him to get her so easily. The man’s arms were around her hips and slowly caress her back.  
More touches. He felt the woman’s lips gently kisses his eyelids, felt her breath and he let her play with him.

„Sigrun…” He whispered her name which was stopped with a kiss on the lips.

„pssssss” She shushed him between two kisses and him to pull her shirt up, which ended up on the floor next to the mask.

They looked into each other’s eyes meanwhile the man’s shirt was removed as well. The Woman just played with him and gave him affectionate kisses on his cheek which was repaid same way going down to the neck. Sigrun pushed Reynir’s hair out of his face and with same move she stroked his cheek then listen the jaw up to see the man’s green eyes again.

“Ég elska þig” He whispered to her before he got another kiss.

“Jeg også…” She answered between two kisses.

Their gentle game ended here. They were not alone.

Kitty were sitting there and watching them from the ground. Sigrun started laughing at this, but she could not even think to continue what they just started. Reynir was a bit disappointed, but smiled while picking Kitty up onto his lap and pet her, who started purring immediately. Sigrun pet the cat too, and then gave a last kiss to him. She picked up her shirt, then left the cattank…


End file.
